Ninja Warrior 40
this is a brand new tournament and it is a giant landmark as its the 40th tournament its official name is Ninja No Senshi 40-Shunen Ninja Warrior 40th Anniversary last time 2 people clinched the title of ninja warrior it happened again including a rookie. there were gonna be Australian representatives if anybody cleared Stage 2 of Australian Ninja Warrior 2 but however nobody of the 24 who got to that stage cleared!. so there will be no Australian representatives] however it will still be quite international as multiple countries will compete countries in fact these are Japan UK United States Of America China Sweden France Tahiti and finally Indonesia Stage 1 80 seconds 1 dancing stones 2 windmill cross 1 version with 3 windmills 3 barrel roll 4 tornado run 5 triple hurdle 6 escape ladder Competitors 1 Honami Tsuboi 1. dancing stones 2 Kouhei Teranishi 1. dancing stones 3 Maiko Sato 3. barrel roll 4 Junpei Morita 1. dancing stones. went onto the mat but lost balance and fell into the water 5 Jamie Rahn 1. dancing stones 6 Kota Honma 1. dancing stones 7 Ragivaru Anastase 1. dancing stones 8 Akira Hayashida 1. dancing stones 9 Tomomi Arimatsu 2. windmill cross 10 Tatsumi 1. dancing stones 11 Rachel Goldstein 1. dancing stones 12 TERU 4. tornado run 13 Felix Chu 1. dancing stones 14 Hiroshi Neko 1. dancing stones 15 Shinji Maggy 3. barrel roll 16 Sam Amos 1. dancing stones. slipped off the mat and fell into the water 17 Koriki Choshu 1. dancing stones 18 Hidetsugu Setoda 1. dancing stones 19 Tomomi Takano 2. windmill cross 20 Jacob Tutavae 1. dancing stones 21 Yuuto Doi 1. dancing stones 22 Koji Iwata 4. tornado run 23 Raiarii Manea 1. dancing stones 24 Joji Amano 1. dancing stones 25 Alyssa Beird 1. dancing stones 26 Masashi Hioki 5. triple hurdle 27 Sukani 3. barrel roll 28 Takuya Kawahara 2. windmill cross 29 Aichi Ono 1. dancing stones 30 Cameron Walker-Shephard 3. barrel roll 31 Wan Jen 1. dancing stones 32 Joe Moravsky 4. tornado run 33 Hirokazu Oyama 2. windmill cross 34 Valentin Dubois 4. tornado run 35 Takayuki Kawashima 3. barrel roll 36 Chris Bernard 2. windmill cross 37 Carlos 3. barrel roll 38 Yasuaki Yoshikawa 1. dancing stones 39 Andre Sihm 1. dancing stones 40 Mikael Mawem 6. escape ladder. pushed the barrel away on the barrel roll but managed to clear the obstacle but fell into the water on the escape ladder 41 Bassa Mawem 1. dancing stones 42 Paul Kasemir 1. dancing stones 43 Kazutaka Yoshino 1. dancing stones 44 Walker Kearney 3. barrel roll 45 Daisuke Nakata 3. barrel roll 46 Haruka Umeda 1. dancing stones 47 Adam Mihm 2. windmill cross 48 Mina Sorayama 2. windmill cross 49 Yousuke Kaneko 2. windmill cross 50 Ikumi Ono 3. barrel roll 51 Reko Rivera 1. dancing stones 52 Daisuke Morikami CLEAR 24.8 seconds left 53 Junna Sugita 3. barrel roll 54 Grace Jones 3. barrel roll 55 Keitaro Katayama 1. dancing stones 56 Ichiro Atarashii 1. dancing stones 57 Caine Clark 1. dancing stones 58 Linda Digby 1. dancing stones 59 Naoki Iketani 1. dancing stones 60 Elet Hall 1. dancing stones 61 Hiromi Satake 3. barrel roll 62 Harumi Nemoto 5. triple hurdle 63 Ali Hay 2. windmill cross 64 Terukazu Ishikawa 3. barrel roll 65 Yayok 1. dancing stones 66 Hiromitsu Takahashi 3. barrel roll 67 Alexander Mars 2. windmill cross 68 Tomoya Haga 4. tornado run 69 Mina Nagashima 4. tornado run 70 Sam Rippington 3. barrel roll 71 Sachiko Sumida 4. tornado run 72 Casey Rothschild CLEAR 38.0 seconds left 73 Hidenori Nagasawa 3. barrel roll 74 Thomas Ballet 1. dancing stones 75 Masaaki Kobayashi 3. barrel roll 76 Steve Frew 3. barrel roll 77 Naoichirou Oshiro CLEAR 51.0 seconds left 78 Satomi Kadoi 3. barrel roll 79 Hariyadi 3. barrel roll 80 Yusuke Morimoto 1. dancing stones 81 Karin Hinata 5. triple hurdle 82 Minoru Matsumoto 5. triple hurdle 83 Jessie Graff 5. triple hurdle 84 Ayako Inada 5. triple hurdle 85 Hisae Watanabe 3. barrel roll 86 Sahroni 4. tornado run 87 Tokie Ogita 4. tornado run 88 Kouji Masumura 5. triple hurdle 89 Geoff Britten 1. dancing stones 90 Isaac Caldiero 1. dancing stones 91 Maiko Sadoyama 1. dancing stones 92 Yasuko Chiba 1. dancing stones 93 Tomoyuki 5. triple hurdle 94 Kohei Mori 5. triple hurdle 95 Tomoko Yoshida 5. triple hurdle 96 Ayako Miyake 3. barrel roll 97 Sean Bryan 3. barrel roll 98 Yuuji Urushihara 3. barrel roll 99 Rie Komiya CLEAR 66.0 seconds left 100 Hiroyo Shimada 3. barrel roll. 1st time failing the course 100 attempts 4 clears Stage 2 50 seconds 1 super jump jump is more harder than KUNOICHI 1s version 2 spinning slopes 3 pendulum bridge 4 floating bridge Competitors 52 Daisuke Morikami 1. super jump 72 Casey Rothschild 1. super jump. skimmed the water on landing platform 77 Naoichirou Oshiro 4. floating bridge. stumbled into the water 99 Rie Komiya 1. super jump. skimmed the water on landing platform 4 attempts 0 clears this is the 1st time nobody has cleared Stage 2 since Ninja Warrior 6 and this is just the 3rd time this has ever occurred. Stage 3 28 seconds for peg jump 1 unforgiving wall 2 dreamers road 3 peg jump Competitors Stage Not Attempted Stage 4/Final Stage Meters Across:10m 30 seconds 1 Balance Walk 10m Competitors Stage Not Attempted Best Performance:Naoichirou Oshiro person to get past the super jump this season